New Year's party - Kyman
by XxPuzzleshippingxX
Summary: The gang goes to Stan's dad's house for a party but there is a few people missing but they want to have a good time anyway, but what will happen when a Jew and Fatass are reunited after years of separation? Set when all the characters are 18 or in college/university


It was New Year's Eve in the town of South Park and Randy Marsh was once again having a massive binge drinking party to 'celebrate' the occasion. All of town were crammed into the small household, drinking everything in sight until they couldn't even walk anymore.

But one group of boys were at least being decent. All three boys were drinking and laughing quietly in the corner, keeping themselves secluded. Stan, Kenny and Kyle were all now in college, just studying in their second year so they were all 18 years old and loving their teenage years. Stan had turned into a half emo because of his Asperger's which he was still dealing with but he knew how to be cheerful every now and again. He wore his classic red and blue poof ball hat with his silky raven hair sticking out the edges. He wore a Disturbed shirt and dark skinny jeans and black and white converse on his feet.

He leaned on the wall alongside Kenny who did make an effort and wore a white shirt and orange jeans instead of his old hoody. His face was also exposed which wasn't anything new, Kenny decided that he should show off his handsome face so he could pull more girls, his silky blond hair swept over his ocean blue eyes slightly as he took another swig of his whisky. His mom and dad had stopped arguing and had got back on their feet trying to make life better for their children. His mom was now a nursery worker and his dad a truck driver so now, Kenny could afford some decent cloths and it pleased him that life was now okay for him and his parents. Especially Karen, she was a lot happier now.

Sitting on a chair beside Stan was Kyle; he tried to look his best today so he decided to not wear his old green hat and braved showing his crazy red hair. Stan suggested that he should have it cut to a more 'under control' style so now instead of a crazy Jewfro, his hair framed his face perfectly but it still had its body to it. He wore an orange long sleeve sweater which was rolled up his thin arms to his elbows. He also wore tight green jeans and white sneakers. Something sparkly dangled around his neck. A golden, Star of David necklace that swung silently side to side in empty space.

But there was one person who was not present in the group. The fat ass, Eric Cartman. Cartman decided to leave public school behind after he left his last year of secondary school and was home schooled from then on. They saw him a couple more times but then he just disappeared into thin air. None existent anymore. At first the boys enjoyed it but eventually they felt a gap in their group that couldn't be replaced, no matter how many people joined. But they all just got on with their lives and Cartman just became a memory.

Kyle took another sip of his blue WKD, feeling the sweet liquid trickle down his throat. He looked up at Stan who clinked his glass of vodka with Kenny's glass and they both took a huge chug.

"Steady on guys, it's early!" Kyle shouted jokily over the load music.

"It's not our fault that you're a light weight Kyle!" Stan shouted back, an excited smile on his face.

Yeah, Stan was defiantly starting to feel it. His cheeks were a light shade of pink and his dark eyes were clouded from alcohol. Kenny hinted behind Stan's back, mouthing the words 'he's drunk' to Kyle who giggled slightly from blond boy's gesture. Stan was a lot like his dad. He loved alcohol and he loved to get drunk and have a good time, but the after affects are not very pleasant which Kyle experienced a couple of times when they went out and his best friend would start vomiting violently in a bush outside a nightclub, all of the times they went out didn't seem the same without Cartman…. Kyle's heart string sprang painfully at his name. Eric Cartman was the tormenter of his childhood and he hated his guts, simple as that. But Kyle couldn't help but feel a longing to see him and have that crazy atmosphere between them, that tension; Kyle really wanted to experience that again.

Just then, threw the massive crowd of people, the front door to the house opened, a young girl entered the room and closed the green door gently behind her. She looked like she was at the age of the boys. She had long raven hair which fell beautiful down her angelic face. She wore a big purple coat with a small yellow mini skirt, showing her statuses legs which were covered by knee high socks and cute dolly shoes that framed her tiny feet. She looked very familiar but Kyle just couldn't pin point a name. Just then Stan vomited violently on the floor next to Kyle's feet; the sickening smell filled his airwaves, making him gag slightly.

"Sick dude!" Kyle shouted, standing up in a shot, checking his new shoes for signs of vomit. The girl in question moved closer to Stan and smiled.

"Still feel the same, Stan?" Her pink perky lips curved into a sweet smile as her blue eyes sparkled with joy. Kyle looked at them. That smile, Stan's reaction. Of course, how did he not notice?

It was Wendy Testerburger.

Kyle smiled at Stan's ex, well maybe girlfriend; he didn't know which was which. Those two always got back together, no matter how many people they went out with. They could never forget each other. Kyle longed for that. Love, someone to care for and call his own but thinking about it, no one ever that he could think of really got his heart racing or his blood pumping. No girl for that matter. Kyle realised that he was maybe bisexual when he first joined collage. There were a lot of girls there who always tried to come onto him and call him things like 'cute' and 'adorable' but Kyle never really felt anything but annoyance towards them. He just shrugged them off and carried on with his school day. He did find a few boys attractive though, but he never really had the guts to say anything, in danger of rejection. So he just kept it in, hidden away.

The door opened again, this time Kyle didn't notice but Kenny certainly did. He had been texting someone in secret for the past half an hour, begging them to come to the party and he was right on cue. The large man walked through the door, roughly closing it behind him. His large boots walked heavily but somewhat gracefully across the carpet floor. His frame was upright and confident and he casually made his way to the group. Kenny could see that he had changed, a lot. His body wasn't the tub of lard that it used to be, it was now surprising very well-toned and all in proportion, it was amazing that his strong arms were even visible under his dark fitted blazer. Underneath he wore a dark crimson shirt with a silver chain around his bulky neck, at the end a silver swastika dangled from side to side as he walked closer. He pushed through the crowd with ease as people moved out of the way because of the sheer size of the boy. He had grown so much; he looked very mature and very well dressed, his chestnut hair gelled to perfection and his dashing fitted black slacks. This wasn't the same kid they had known 5 years ago.

This wasn't the same Eric Cartman.

As he reached the group, Stan was nowhere to be seen. A quick glace around however found Cartman being the witness of a sloppy make out session between him and his hippy of a girlfriend. Eric decided to take no noticed as he stood next to Kenny; he folded his muscular arms across his strong chest, resting his back gently against the wall behind him. He looked at the blond man and smiled slightly, offering his hand.

"Hey Kenny, good to see you." Cartman gently spoke.

"Hey Cartman, good to see you too." Kenny grasped the offered hand and shook it friendly in response.

Cartman shook back with the same force and released Kenny's hand after a few seconds returning back to his normal stance. Eric's eyes drifted from Kenny to a certain Jew sitting down on his I phone, playing Angry Birds and grinning happily. Cartman couldn't help but smile when he saw his high school crush. Yes, Eric did convince himself years ago, he had a massive crush on Kyle and now that he could see him again after so long, that warm sensation came back all over again. Sure, he took the mick out of him but that was just to get his attention, he loved pissing him off, because his reaction was always cuter every time. He liked Kyle, he liked him a lot.

The red headed boy played for a little longer but decided to stop playing just in case he had no battery left to text him mom later. His mother was always so protective, insisting that he would text her as soon as he left the building, even at eighteen; she still treats him like a little kid. Kyle locked his phone and slipped it into his jean pocket. He picked up his empty WKD bottle and stood gracefully from his chair to get something stronger. He walked through the crowd to the table with all the booze on it. Well, there was hardly any left from the look of it but after a bit of rummaging, Kyle found a tiny bit of vodka left in a bottle. He grabbed a couple of ice cubes and put them in a glass, he grabbed the bottle, unscrewing the cap and watched as the clear liquid flowed from the bottle into the glass, reacting with the ice, making it crack. He emptied the bottle and placed it gently back on the table and walked back to his chair. He took a hesitant sip, patting his lips together, experiencing the new taste. It was bitter but was refreshing at the same time. He took another sip, being more ambitious this time and tasted it properly. Yeah he liked it. But he had to be careful; he was a lightweight after all, from his past experience anyway. When he finally escaped the crowd he looked in Kenny's direction and shock hit him. His hand opened out of instinct as he dropped his glass causing it to bounce on the carpet, the cold content of the container soaked into the floor. Kyle mouth was gapped open and his emerald eyes went wide. There he was. Him.

"Cartman." Kyle whispered, not trusting his voice, that name echoed painfully in his head, the load music and the screaming of the drunken crowd was drowned out by that name. It was ringing in his ears and he couldn't escape it. He had never felt like this before. Cartman was talking casually to Kenny but then turned quickly to face the Jewish boy. Chocolate brown eyes met sparkly emerald green ones. That eye contact made Kyle's delicate cheeks heat up to match the colour of his hair. He blinked dumbly at the brunet; he just couldn't break this weird tension between them. Cartman lifted himself from the wall and walked towards the shocked figure in front of him, not once breaking their stare. Kyle felt like there was no one else in the room, it was just him and Cartman, everyone else was insignificant, nothing matter accept for them. As the taller male approached him, Kyle could see that Cartman's eyes were half lidded and turned a darker shade of brown, they were almost clouded by some sort of emotion. Cartman smiled his classic smirk but not the one of anger or scheming, but the one of lust and desperation, at least that's what Kyle imagined it to be anyway. After a few large steps, Cartman was right in front of the flustered Jewish boy. Kyle's button nose caught a slight aroma from taller man. His smell was so … fresh and enticing and he wanted more. Cartman gently grabbed Kyle's feminine hand with his strong soft one and held it tight whilst his other hand made its way to Kyle's chest, feather like touches met his woolly sweater causing him to inhale nervously. Suddenly Eric grasped the boy's religious necklace and yanked it roughly, causing the small chain to dig into the back of Kyle's neck. He gasped in surprise as Cartman moved to his ear and breathed warm air onto the sensitive skin, he gently nibbled the earlobe making Kyle's breath hitch in his throat as he exhale shakily. Then Cartman whispered something that made Kyle almost lose control.

"Your mine, Jew."

Not the three words that Kyle was looking for but it was close enough. The music then hit Kyle's ears like a tone of brinks when the song 'Troublemaker' by Olly Murs just started playing. Kyle listened to the lyrics carefully as Cartman slipped both of his hands to Kyle's slender waist and started swaying his hips suggestively side to side and Kyle, out of instinct; wrapped his arms around Cartman's neck, running his fingers through silky smooth, chestnut hair.

Cartman was defiantly enjoying this. He had Kyle on the ropes and he hadn't even done anything but show up, look at him and play around a little bit and he was already in his grasp. He pulled the smaller male closer to him, pressing their chest together. He could feel the increasing thumping heartbeat pounding through Kyle's woolly sweater and his face was burning and moist from the increasing heat from the cramped room. Cartman felt a little concerned as Kyle's eyes started to cloud from the lack of air so he grabbed his thin wrist and pushed through the barricade of people, getting outside from the crowded house.

The cold air hit Kyle's heated body immediately and made him snap out of his sweaty trance to realise that he was outside, alone, with Cartman. He felt the taller man's hand slip from his wrist to his face, feeling the warm hand on his blushing cheek. Kyle turned slowly to meet the eyes of Cartman. There it was again, that unbreakable tension between the two, that weird atmosphere which caused the two men to desperately look into each other's eyes without breaking the stare, fearing something terrible will happen otherwise. Kyle took this opportunity to look at Cartman properly, now that they were outside, which was lit dimly by the flickering street lights, he could see him quite clearly. Kyle imagined that the fat ass had changed but not on this colossal scale, it was like he was a totally different person. His three rolls under his chin had disappeared to show a well shape neck and jawline, hints of stubble slightly masked his face which looked perfectly groomed. But the one thing that stood out from his whole profile was his eyes. Those eyes that matched the colour of his beautiful brown hair that somehow, still had that sparkle of determination in them from so many years ago. Cartman had grown up so much, it made Kyle think that maybe his personality had changed dramatically too.

Cartman saw that Kyle's face had changed back to that dumb stare from back in the house. Eric couldn't help but snigger slightly at his expression which made Kyle frown in response.

"What are you laughing at!?" He slapped the larger man's hand off his face

"Nothing." Cartman responded "I've just missed seeing your face."

Kyle blushed to those sweet words. Had Cartman really changed? Kyle didn't want to believe it because back then, somehow when they were younger, he was smart enough to make him believe in something and then afterwards, he would end up deceived him. But he thought maybe he should give him a chance, they would never become friends if he didn't at least try.

'Friends' Kyle thought. Did he really want to be friends with Cartman? Or did he feel more? Sure he was surprised at the man's change in appearance and his good moves and husky voice in his ear, but did he really want more than friendship and did he want Cartman to do more … things like that? He was so confused. He buried his head in his cold hands is annoyance as a headache was starting to emerge and make its presence known.

"What's wrong Kahl?" Cartman put a reassuring hand on the others shoulder.

Kyle immediately reacted to his touch and backed away slightly so the intruders hand slipped of his tense figure.

"N-nothing! I'm fine. How are you anyway Cartman?" Kyle waved his hands in defence that he was fine, but he wasn't really, he was scared about the effect that Cartman was having on him. It had never happened to him before and he felt afraid of this foreign feeling.

"Stop changing the subject Kahl and tell me what's wrong." Cartman could see right through the Jew, he wasn't that gullible spoilt little brat he was back in grade school.

Kyle's heartbeat started to race, thumping on his thin ribcage. His head dropped, crimson strands covered his glowing cheeks as he tried to find something interesting on the floor to stare at instead of Cartman's alluring eyes. He did find a pebble that he gently kicked into the crystal snow.

"Kahl, look at me." Cartman said softly.

Kyle ignored Cartman and kept his head down, continuing to kick another pebble and bury it in the snow along with the other one; he really wished that he could just bury himself in the ground and get away from this weird atmosphere that was lingering in the air. Cartman was getting a little annoyed that the Jew wasn't answering him, so he decided to repeat his request to him, being sterner this time.

"Kahl, look at me." Cartman threatened slightly.

Kyle couldn't bring himself to. It was too painful. Cartman gently grabbed a handful of Kyle's crimson locks with both his large hands and pulled the smaller man's head up to look straight into his eyes, but what Cartman saw made him gasp in surprise.

Kyle was crying.

Clear salty tears trickled from the Jewish boys large, feminine eyes and rolled painfully down his glowing cerise cheeks. Midori eyes widened as realisation hit him, he was crying over Cartman?

'How pathetic' Kyle thought as he clenched his teeth in frustration, sobbing dramatically for the sheer purpose of why he was feeling this way. Why was this happening? He was crying over nothing, but he just couldn't stop. Just then he felt strong arms wrap around him as he was pulled into a warm, welcoming chest. Kyle's eyes shot open in surprise as Cartman embraced him, gently stroking his back in reassuring circles, his other hand holding his head against his strong shoulder. Kyle's face heated up to another degrease as he realised how well his body fitted with Cartman's. Kyle's shaky hands slowly held onto Cartman's back, grabbing on desperately to his black blazer. He felt so safe and secure in the taller man's arms, he was scared that if he let go, he would disappear into thin air like he did so many years ago. If he left again, he wouldn't be able to bear being without him.

Cartman could feel the warm tears drip onto his cloths, but he didn't care. He wanted to make sure that Kyle was ok, if he was happy then so was he. It was so weird, back then he would try everything in his power to make Kyle cry and on the rare occasion that he would, Cartman would be so satisfied with himself and bathed in Kyle's sadness, but now, it was the total opposite. When he was doing something simple as to play on his phone and his face masked a beautiful smile, Cartman smiled with him but when he saw Kyle's gorgeous face be wrecked by the tears that used to bring him pleasure now brought him pain. Wow, he really had grown up, it was scary. Kyle kept crying and he had no sign of letting up so Cartman pressed the smaller figure closer to him and whispered softly into his ear.

"Shhh Kahl. It's ok, stop crying now."

Cartman's words were so gentle and so abnormal to come from his mouth that Kyle cried even more. He had missed so much; he had missed the life of Eric Cartman and the explanation as to why he was so mature and why he had changed so much. What happened to him after all those years which caused him to realise that his ways were wrong and he needed to change? Kyle wanted to ask so many questions but he felt that it would be troublesome to Cartman so he felt that he should keep it in and leave it alone. Kyle felt like he couldn't breathe, his heart was racing at a colossal speed that he felt like it would rip out of his chest. His cheeks were so hot that he thought he would faint and his face was moist from tears and sweat. This feeling felt so wrong, it was Cartman for God sake, but it also felt so right for some unknown reason.

Cartman could feel that Kyle wasn't stopping so he decided to be stricter with him; he listened better when Cartman was more direct. He pushed Kyle away from him gently and grabbed his head again and looked into puffy red emerald eyes.

"Kyle, please stop crying."

"I-I can't" Kyle sniffed "Once I start crying I can't stop!"

Fresh tears formed at the corner of his eyes as Cartman frowned in concern. Kyle closed his eyes tightly shut, causing the watery sadness to trickle down his rosy cheeks. Why couldn't he stop? It was so frustrating.

"Oh really?" Cartman whispered as he decided to sort this out and show Kyle how he really felt, after all, actions spoke loader than words.

Kyle's head was tilted upwards as something soft and warm pressed against his quivering lips. Kyle's eyes opened in shock as he realised that Cartman was….

Kissing him.

Kyle's eyes were wide with surprise as Cartman caressed his cheek, wiping the fresh tears with his thumb and his other hand slipped downwards and rested gently on Kyle's lower back as he leaned in and kissed Kyle with more force. Kyle's eyes drifted shut as he grabbed back onto the silky soft chestnut hair, clinging on for dear life as he kissed the taller man back. Cartman's kiss was amazing. It was so tender and caring and made his heart flutter and face flush again. Maybe this was right, maybe he really did care for Cartman and maybe he had changed. Kyle just didn't want to think about it as he focused on being held by the man he once hated with all his heart. But now his heart felt something of the total opposite.

Cartman became more confident as the smaller male pushed against his tall stature and grabbed his hair, pulling his head down to advance the heated kiss. He licked Kyle's bottom lip; asking attentively for access to the moist cavern. Kyle hesitantly opened his mouth to welcome the foreign feeling, he had never French kissed before and this was something very different but very nice at the same time. Cartman's skilful tongue dominated Kyle's mouth immediately, ravishing in the delightful taste of the Jewish boy. It was sweet like candy which Cartman devoured with pleasure. Kyle moaned into Eric's mouth, bewildered at the skill that he possessed, wondering where he had learned to be so talented. Jealousy strung at his heart strings at the thought of someone else kissing the taller man. He wanted this, he really wanted Cartman. Not just for a one night stand, but for an actual proper relationship, Kyle wanted to call Cartman his own and be with him. He just wished that maybe Cartman would feel the same. He decided to be bold and gently lifted his tongue and shyly licked the other. Cartman was slightly surprised at the others action but he decided to help him out by swirling around the moist muscle, creating a delicious sensation. Kyle moaned again as he felt Cartman's hand squeezed his ass softly and sucked his bottom lip, nibbling at it gently.

They both broke apart slowly, Kyle gasped for breath as puffs of mist from Cartman's mouth tickled his heated face. Cartman smiled as his thumb rubbed the warm, soft cheek of the smaller boy.

"You stopped."

Kyle realised that he had stopped. Cartman's kiss stopped him from crying, he was speechless because nobody had ever been able to stop him bailing uncontrollably, even his best friend Stan. It just naturally died down on its own but now, someone actually did stop him with their actions.

Once again, Cartman smiled at the bewildered face of the Jewish boy. He couldn't believe how beautiful Kyle really was. His green eyes were the most amazing shade which sparkling vibrantly with shock but were still a bit puffy around the edges from his upset. His nose was not the stereotypical big Jewish one that Cartman always teased him about but it was a small button one that looked like it was the one of a baby; even his cheeks were delicate and pink like a small infant. His hair was not the crazy ginger mess it was so many years ago but now it was a fantastic blood red colour that was as soft as silk which felt like heaven to touch but the softest and most amazing thing on Kyle's prestige face was his lips. They were the one of an angel, smooth and soft and a rare delight to kiss. Cartman had kissed a lot of people through his life but this kiss will be forever in his memory because it was so unforgettable.

Kenny was left on his own as he witnessed what had happened between Kyle and Cartman on the dance floor. He knew that there was something between the two even through childhood. They both took the mick out of each other at any opportunity they got and they always tried to be better than the other. If you really hated someone would you really still continue hanging around them or even acknowledge their existence? Obviously they liked each other because Kyle always used to blush at the name of Eric Cartman and tried desperately to change to a subject which had nothing to do with him. Kenny could totally tell and the way they both reacted with each other just not too long ago confirmed his suspicions. Everyone was getting together with everyone, Stan had Wendy and Kyle had Cartman but what about poor old Kenny? The blond boy decided to work his magic and pull a girl or maybe, be more adventures and pull a boy; Butters Stotch did look very cute with his friends but still quite lonely in a corner of the room.

After a couple of minutes of the intense eye contact between the two young men, Cartman finally broke the silence.

"Are you ok now?" Cartman smiled lovingly at the Jewish boy who blushed in response.

"I-I think so, but can you take your hand off my ass now please?" Kyle said playfully at the taller man who sniggered slightly at the others comment. He moved his head closer to Kyle, inches away from his face. Kyle felt the hot breath brush his lips, knowing that Cartman was teasing him as he blushed crimson. His hooded emerald eyes were clouded by anticipation and lust.

"Make me." Cartman crashed his lips against the smaller male's ones. Kyle moaned again, why was he so good at this? Kyle wasn't paying attention as Cartman grabbed his head roughly, fisting a handful of ginger locks plunging his tongue back into the sweet wonderland of Kyle's mouth. Kyle's eyes shot open in surprise. This must be the rough side of a French kiss and he didn't expect it to be this exciting. It was only a quick burst of energy from Cartman as the kiss ended in a couple of seconds and they pulled apart again, a strand of saliva the only thing connecting them.

"Do you want to come back to my house?" Cartman asked sweetly.

Kyle blushed at the thought of being in Cartman's house. What was he planning to do? Kyle thought about it for a while until he decided that he should take this opportunity because it may not come around again.

"Sure." Kyle said simply.

Cartman smiled at the Jewish boy's answer and decided to take this moment just in case Kyle changed his mind. Eric gentle grasped the smaller boys quivering hand and walked down the icy driveway onto the slippery pavement. Cartman kept a big satisfied smile on his face as they made their way to his house just a few minutes away down the street. Eric looked to see a group of children building a snowman, giggling cheerfully as they were proud of their blob of snow which was supposed to look like a snowman, but Cartman just sighed when past memories flooded back from when he was that age, the world was just a massive wonderland of fun where you could do whatever you wanted and no one would tell you off, except for your parents of course. When you got older, life just became boring and full of responsibilities and it was funny to think of how naïve he was back then.

Kyle gasped in surprise as he was suddenly pulled down a dangerous pathway and squeezed the larger hand in fear of falling. But the older man's hand was … surprisingly warm. Kyle blushed at how well his hand seemed to fit perfectly with Cartman's; it was just like when he was hugged. Their bodies just seemed to connect just like jigsaw puzzle pieces and they couldn't be complete without each other, Kyle's thoughts drifted off as he imagined what those big hands could do to him, what amazing skills they possessed just like his lips. Kyle became very hot in two places, in the face and deep down in his pants. The Jewish boy was distracted by his erotic fantasies which caused his foot to loose grip sending him falling down to the cold, hard ground. Kyle screamed in surprise as he expected to meet a hard thump on his skull but instead, a strong hand clenched his hair protectively, shielding the back of his head from the impact of the concrete, the other hand was wrapped around his waist, supporting his lower body. Kyle's midori eyes went wide in surprise and his cheeks were tinted crimson, he felt his heart beat pound against his ribcage and felt like it was going to burst from the shock of the fall or maybe it was because of the close proxemics of the other man on top of him.

"What are you doing, you stupid Jew!?" Cartman shouted at the younger male snapping him into his senses. "You could have cracked your fucking head open!" Eric moved his head from Kyle's shoulder and looked straight at his face. Kyle's eyes showed many different emotions, shock, fear and something else that he couldn't recognise. The younger male's mouth was open in surprise and he tried to process his brain to think of something to say, why was he so nervous? Most of the time he was quick and witty but this man on top of him was turning his thought into mush, making him not think straight. The Jewish boy decided to take a deep breath to try and calm down and think for a moment. He closed his eyes and took in a large gust of air and breath out gently, warm mist rising from his mouth. With caution he opened his eyes ready and prepared, but when he saw the beautiful brown eyes of the Cartman, that warm mushy feeling returned and he forgot what he was going to say.

Eric looked at the expression of Kyle and decided that maybe he was too stern and he should apologise for shouting at him, it was icy out tonight and it might not have been his fault. He only had enough time to catch the stupid Jew from falling flat on his ass and having his brains splattered across the pavement.

"I'm sorry Kahl, are you ok?"

Kyle was shocked at the genuine concerned look of the man above him. That expression was very rare for Cartman which made it even more surprising. His perfectly shaped eyebrows were creased into a gentle frown and his forehead was plastered with a thin layer of concerned sweat. The Jewish boy felt his heart flutter at the thought of Eric actually caring for him, of course it would be nearly impossible but the slightest chance of it being true gave Kyle a weird fuzzy feeling in his chest.

Cartman waited for the younger male below him to replay but once again a flushed confused expression was the only answer he got. Eric couldn't help but smile at how cute Kyle seemed to be, no matter what face he was pulling. Cartman remembers when he first noticed a change in the Jew, or rather in himself at how he reacted differently towards him. First it was just how he would normally act, he didn't really take much notice of Kyle, only to annoy him of course but strangely something just clicked in Eric's mind. The Jewish boy had changed something inside of him. When he smiled, Cartman couldn't help but smile with him. His laugh was like a sweet melody and his eyes were the pools of midori essence which he could stare at forever, they seemed to sparkle like clear water and his skin seemed to radiate a pleasing aroma. Cheeks naturally pink, crazy ginger hair beautifully escaping his old green hat, hands soft as silk itself, all of these things were unusually more appreciated as the older male grew up. He finally admitted his happiest fear; he had fallen in love with the Jewish boy.

Cartman decided not to wait any longer and lifted himself up of Kyle which earned him the same confused look as before. Using his knees to bend down, he slipped his strong arm underneath Kyle's slender legs and lifted him up bridal style, supporting his back with his other hand. Earning a surprised scream follow by thin arms grasping his neck protectively, Eric made his way to his house once again.

"What are you doing fatass?! Put me down!" Kyle squirmed around trying to escape from Cartman's grasp.

"Stop moving Kahl, you'll make me drop you." Eric said calmly, demonstrating his point by jolting his arms down causing the smaller male to grasp onto his crimson shirt, shrieking like a girl in the process.

Cartman chuckled slightly at the younger boy's reaction, making the Jewish boy blush in embarrassment. Kyle decided not to resist because he knew he wouldn't win in a fight with the taller man, considering how much muscle he seemed to have produced in the place of all that fat. The Jewish boy gave up and he relaxed his small frame, slumping his head into the older man's chest. Kyle's eyes widen in shock as he felt the heartbeat radiating from the boys strong build, it was a heavy calm beat which seemed to intertwine with his gentle one. Midori eyes lidded as the beautiful beat seemed to make him sleepy. Cartman was having such a strange effect on him, his smell delighted his airways, his body seemed to mould together with his own perfectly. His strong hands had the most amazing touch that made Kyle weak at the knees along with his brown eyes that looked straight through him, into his soul. Knowing every detail inside his head, always being one step ahead and doing everything right, the person he knew back then was a sadistic arsehole who only cared about himself, but this person was so much different, he had missed so much of Eric's life and he felt upset to not know how such a change happened. How was it provoked and by who? So many questioned to ask but felt like poison when the Jewish boy wanted to speak those words. He felt distance and felt like he wasn't allowed to know because he wasn't there. Imagination ran away with him when Kyle started to thinks of ways that Cartman may have changed, maybe his tutors disciplined him more or his mother started to be sterner with him, but those were not that believable because Eric's mom would always butter him up no matter how old he became. Kyle's thought seemed to drift him off into a deep sleep thinking only of the man holding him strongly against a warm beating chest.

Cartman heard gentle breathing from the boy in his arms; it seemed that he had fallen asleep for some unknown reason, all Eric could do was smile at the face that seemed even more angelic even when he was sleeping, large winged eyelashes lined his closed eyes and his perky lips were parted lightly causing small mist clouds to drift upwards from the warm air that he exhaled. This boy would be his only weakness even though he didn't show it; Cartman would always feel a warm feeling in his chest whenever Kyle looked at him with those stunning green eyes. Whenever he blushed from his light touches or sudden actions, Eric would feel so much satisfaction to reduce Kyle to a sweaty flustered figure. The Jewish boy was so light and delicate it was as if he possessed a beautiful rare jewel that he never wanted to let go.

No matter how many times he tried to forget, he couldn't. When he left the school he grew up in as a child, he didn't really have many people that he would miss accept for his close friends of course. Stan, Kenny and Kyle were the only people that were embedded in his mind and the others were just pushed to the back of his head. But the one person that stood out from everyone else was the sleeping individual in his arms, the person that he was reminded of everyday from small things such as a clothes shop with similar hats in, Jewish temples reminding him of the others religious prospects and even someone with crazy red hair seemed to make his mind change to Kyle. He hated himself for feeling that way, because he knew he hated Kyle in his mind but his heart just didn't want to agree with him, that troublesome organ felt something much stronger than hate and seemed to overpower his mind. Eventually, Cartman just accepted the fact that he loved this boy, there was no getting out of it and he was happy that he could now see him again and finally accept who he is.

It only took Eric a couple of minutes to make it to his house which was only a few blocks down the road from Stan's house. Approaching his green front door, Cartman skilfully placed Kyle in a different position on his body, wrapping his slump arms around his neck and connecting his legs around his waist so he could grab his house keys. Holding Kyle's butt with one hand and rummaging in his pocket using the other he finally felt the cold metal and pulled the clinking keys out. Unlocking the door, Eric walked in and skilfully used his foot to close the door behind him while keeping his balance. It wasn't that difficult considering Kyle was really light and slender. Locking the door and then throwing his keys carelessly on the side table, he made his way upstairs wrapping his arms under Kyle's legs that was still sleeping in his arms, his red hair and warm breath tickled Cartman's neck making him shudder.

His mother probably wasn't here again, not that Eric cared. He just made his way straight to his room but did make a quick glance into his mother's room to find it deserted. 'No surprises there' Cartman thought as he placed the sleeping Jew on his double bed. The larger man decided to sit on the opposite side and look at the sleeping figure breathing peacefully in dream. Kyle's hair swept over his closed Midori eyes, he seemed to radiate a sweet aroma as he fidgeted from his spot to face Cartman. Pink lips were parted slightly, a fragile chest rose and fell. Blood red hair fell softly onto the Jewish boy's content sleeping face, cheeks glowing pure baby pink.

"God…." Eric muttered.

"Why are you so beautiful Jew?"

No answer was given; a small smile masked the taller man's face. He gentle brushed a red lock of hair from the sleeping boy's face, momentarily stroking his soft rosy cheek then brushing those plump lips which he still longed to kiss, even though nothing was happening right now except for Eric looking at Kyle sleeping, somehow Cartman felt calm and content for the first time in his entire life. All of his worries seemed to disappear and were nothing but a particle of his imagination when looking at the Jewish boy sleeping.

This was bad, really bad. He had never felt this way before and he was scared to even admit it to himself that he had actually fallen for the person he once despised with all of his heart. But maybe it wasn't all that bad, maybe this feeling was natural and maybe it was always meant to be this way. Cartman decided to just forget his worries and continue to admire the sleeping male curled up on his bed; He lay next to Kyle, grasping his delicate hand and intertwined his strong fingers with soft slender ones. Eric smiled and closed his eyes, taking one last look at the beautiful Jew in front of him before dosing off to sleep.


End file.
